She's Not as Delicate as She Looks
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: As I walked out for my match I was floored to see those hazel eyes looking at me. When Rob's old flame comes to work with him he reliazes she's not the same girl he left. Bad thing is that Brutus wants her as well. RobXOCXBrutus
1. She's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Mikaela, Iris, and Phoenix.

Author's Note: First Chapter begins January 27, 2010

I hadn't expected to see her ever again. I knew she wrestled but instead of going somewhere big she stayed at home. The fact she had wrestled a house show for TNA was shocking but not unlike her. I'd caught a glimpse of her and even though it had been fast I knew she had won her match. As I walked out for my match I was floored to see those hazel eyes looking at me. She wouldn't care what happened at least not after the way I'd left her. After I'd won the match and had the Global Championship in my possession I turned to look at her but what I saw was the familiar form of Phoenix talking to her. I walked to the back not expecting to see her again. Oh how wrong I was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still a little ticked off at Brutus and his taking the briefcase from me. When I turned to see the in-ring feed I was shocked if but a little bit confused. Madison Rayne stood in the ring with Velvet standing next to her. Soon what sound like "Lace and Leather" by Britney Spears played through the arena which was what confused me because that meant a new knockout or someone had changed their entrance music.

"And her opponent from Cardiff, Wales standing at 5'11'' being accompanied by Phoenix White Rose." David said. I stand shocked and confused when Iris walked out of the ramp with Phoenix right next to her. Iris was dressed in a black tank top with lace at the top and bottom, leather pants, and black wrestling boots. Her black hair was left down and she looked good. I hadn't known she had a contract and by the look of Phoenix that's what she had gotten yesterday. As Iris gets into the ring Phoenix walks toward Velvet with a glare daring her to do something during the match. Phoenix and Velvet got out of the ring and the ref starts the match. I watch Iris take control early on and when Velvet runs interference I cringe. Velvet had pulled Iris off her feet when she had gone for a clothesline on Madison but Madison had distracted the ref. I cringe when Phoenix takes Velvet down with a well placed Enzuigiri. I'd forgotten how dangerous Phoenix was given everything I knew about her. I turned my attention back to the match to see Iris was just kicking out of a pin. Madison proceeded to kick Iris until Iris grabbed her foot and pulled Madison to her back. Iris maneuvered Madison into a Guillotine choke. It wasn't long until Madison tapped out. "Lace and Leather" played again and Phoenix got into the ring.

"The winner of the match White Rose." David said. Iris waved before both her and Phoenix made their way out of the ring and to the back. I walk away from the monitor from where I had stood frozen for the entire match. I stop when I see Iris standing with Phoenix and JB.

"Iris can I ask what you called the guillotine choke?" JB asked.

"London Bridge but what made you think I had a name for it?" Iris asked.

"Call it a hunch so how does it feel to win your first match on TNA?" JB asked.

"It feels great and I couldn't have been happier with how it ended though it probably would have ended sooner if Velvet hadn't interfered." Iris said. I was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. I had always loved to listen to her talking especially.

"Yes well I took care of her for you." Phoenix said with a smile.

"I thank you for that is that why they had you walk with me?" Iris asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes they want me to keep it clean especially when the Beautiful People are involved." Phoenix said.

"Iris do you have title aspirations?" JB asked.

"Yes eventually I want to go for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship." Iris said.

"Thank you." JB said as he left. Iris and Phoenix turned and Iris froze and actually tensed when she saw me.

"Hey Rob how are you?" Phoenix asked. I didn't answer her as I looked at Iris. Her hair was still plastered to her face after her match. Phoenix looked between the two of us.

"So do you guys know each other?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes I dated him until he left." Iris said. Phoenix looked between us before she heard her name being called by Alex Shelley.

"I'll see you later Iris." Phoenix said as she left to go take care of what Shelley needed. I looked at Iris.

"It's good to see you again." I said.

"Don't try to patronize me; I haven't seen you since November tenth. Did you forget how a phone works?" Iris asked.

"I can explain." I said.

"Don't it doesn't matter, I didn't need to hear it because you were at least smart enough to break up with me before you disappeared out of my life." Iris said. I'm not surprised that she's so bitter but that fact that she would rather blow me off scares me.

"Iris I was really busy trying to make it." I said.

"Well you've made it congratulations." Iris said.

"What prompted you to take a contract with TNA?" I asked trying to change the flow of the conversation.

"They saw I was good enough and they offered to maybe add a British knockout to the roster." Iris said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look at this Doug its little Iris." Brutus said as he walked over with Doug on his heels.

"You should think about joining us in the British Invasion." Doug said.

"I'd rather not because just the thought of walking with any of you actually makes me want to stay as far from you guys as I can." Iris said.

"Now don't be like that luv." Brutus said as he put an arm around Iris's shoulder.

"Get your arm off me Magnus, now if you boys will excuse me I'm going to go take a shower." Iris said as she pushed Brutus's arm off her shoulder and stalked away.

"She's got a temper on her." Doug said.

"Yes but we could use it." Brutus said. It was then that I realized she wasn't as delicate as I had thought.

End

Review please. You'll get a cookie and I'll continue on. Anonymous reviews are on.


	2. Confessions, Hair styles, and Kisses

Disclaimer: I only own Iris, Mikaela (Who is making her first appearance in this story this chapter), and Phoenix

Author's Note: Date is February 4, 2010. Madison Rayne holds the TNA Women's Knockout Championship and TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship.

I was sitting down with the rest of the boys when she stormed in. Her face was flushed and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Mikaela and Phoenix followed after her.

"Which of you bloody British men did it?" She demanded.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Talked to Dixie and now I've got to accompany you." She growled.

"I didn't do it." I said. Iris glared at me. She turned to Phoenix and Mikaela.

"Do you guys put up with this?" She asked.

"I don't walk with anyone." Phoenix said.

"I used to walk with AJ but I still do not much of a consolation." Mikaela said.

"Hey Kayla don't be that mean." Allen said from his spot.

"You know I love you." Mikaela said. Allen smiled.

"It's not that bad." Doug said.

"Yes it is because I can't stand any of you." Iris growled. I didn't expect it to hurt that much. It was then that I realized she still held a piece of my heart. Oh crap what was I going to do?

"Hey don't worry about it I'll be there keeping an eye on things." Phoenix said.

"It's not the same." Iris said.

"Come with me you and I have some things to talk about." Phoenix said.

"Are you coming Kayla?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." Mikaela said. The girls walk out of the room and we look at each other.

"So I take it this was your idea?" Doug asked.

"Well yes it was." Brutus said.

"Well you're a maniacal genius." Doug said.

"Why thank you." Brutus said. I don't say anything and dread the coming match tonight. Well at least I wasn't supposed to wrestle but still I was just a little concerned on what Iris would do. Then again she couldn't do much could she?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our match was coming up next and Iris just stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She had refused to wear what Brutus had wanted her to. She stuck to her black t-shirt and jeans. We get the okay to move out and we start to head out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall at it's a tag team bout first at a combined weight of 475 lbs from Great Britain being accompanied by Rob Terry and Iris D'Artigo the British Invasion." David said. Another casual look to Iris showed how excited she was to be there wasn't a lot of enthusiasm in Iris's expression. I looked at Doug and Brutus as they stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked.

"Iris be a dear and hold the ropes for us." Brutus said. Iris clenched her teeth but pushed past me and sat on the middle rope holding it for Doug and Brutus.

"Would you get in the bloody ring?" Iris asked.

"Iris comes here." Brutus said. Iris rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a dog." Iris said. I get into the ring. I watch the three of them interact. I tense when Brutus pulls Iris to him and kisses her. I watch Iris pull back and hit him with a right hook. Doug gets in her face and she doesn't back down. Just then the music hits for Motor City Machineguns hits.

"Their opponents at a combined weight of 420 lbs from Detroit, Michigan being accompanied by Phoenix Orton the Motor City Machineguns." David said. Phoenix got into the ring and glared at both Doug and Brutus before shrugging. Iris looked at Phoenix and I saw that she didn't want to be there. Phoenix kissed both Alex and Chris on the cheek before she got out of the ring. Iris and I followed her out. Iris kept her distance from me and it kind of hurt but I wasn't going to let that bug me. She talked in a low voice to Phoenix who cast a look to me and then to the ring. Phoenix patted Iris on the arm before she looked back to the ring where Doug was currently yelling at Iris because she wasn't doing the job they wanted her to do. Iris looked at Phoenix she closed her eyes before she stormed off. I cast a look to her and saw she had tears in her eyes. I had to hold back to keep from going after her. I turn my attention back to the match before I feel a hand on my arm. I look down and see Phoenix.

"Rob after the match go talk to her, she'll be in my locker room." Phoenix said.

"Why it's not like she'll welcome my presence she's made it clear she hates me." I said.

"Trust me she doesn't hate you and right now she needs a familiar face." Phoenix said. We heard the bell and Phoenix turned to the ring.

"The winners of the match the Motor City Machineguns." David said. Phoenix shrugged before she slide into the ring and raised both Alex and Chris's hand. Alex and Chris looked at each other before they scooped Phoenix up and held her in a bridal carry. Phoenix chuckled and smiled before she got down. She walked out of the ring the Guns on her tail. I look at Doug and Brutus who were pissed at the lost and they looked to me. I shrugged before I headed out of the arena. I walk to Phoenix's office is and knock. I open the door to see Iris sitting in Phoenix's Raynor Ergohuman High Back Leather Chair  
Eurotech EUR-LE9ERG.

"Iris can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure I guess we can." Iris said. I notice she was wiping her eyes before she looked at me. I close the door and walk toward the desk. Iris stands and meets me halfway.

"What do you need Rob?" Iris asked.

"Are you okay after everything that happened out there?" I asked.

"I'll be fine; I just need a few minutes to gather myself together." Iris said.

"Iris what were you and Phoenix talking about during the match?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." Iris said.

"Iris please tell me." I said. She looks away from me to the wall before she turns back.

"You don't think I changed that much did you?" Iris asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rob you have to be blind I still love you and I get the feeling you don't feel the same." Iris said. I freeze as I hear her confession. I don't say anything and she turns to go sit back down when I grab her wrist. She turns to me and gets ready to growl to let her go when I pull her to me and kiss her. I let go of her wrist and put my hands on her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. She pulls back first.

"Never do that again." Iris said with a smile.

"Come on you liked it love admit it." I said.

"I will admit nothing." Iris said. Luckily we were in the middle of the room so when the door opened and Phoenix walked in. Her hair was messed up and she was trying to put her clothes to rights.

"Glad you enjoy my office." She said.

"What happened to you?" We asked.

"Alex….I barely got out of there with my life intact." Phoenix said.

"Come on you know you love them." Iris said.

"Yes as friends and I'm happily married so I don't normally worry about stuff like that." Phoenix said.

"Well since you two have patched it up I'm going to say congratulations and then go to the bathroom and attempt to fix my hair." Phoenix said.

"We won't be here when you get back." Iris said.

"Okay I don't really mind but it's your choice." Phoenix said as she disappeared into the bathroom. I look to Iris.

"I'll have you know I can't stand the thought of other people touching you." I said.

"Good because I don't like walking with Doug and Brutus." Iris said.

"It'll be okay and I'll have a talk with them about it later." I said. Iris smiled before she laid her head on my chest. I knew I didn't want to leave her and I didn't want her to leave. She was perfect where she was.


End file.
